<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 жизней Оби-Вана Кеноби by minty_mix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747516">5 жизней Оби-Вана Кеноби</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix'>minty_mix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Fix-It, M/M, Time Loop, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сила дает Оби-Вану пять шансов сделать все правильно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5 жизней Оби-Вана Кеноби</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534447">The 5 Lives of Obi-Wan Kenobi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong">yujacheong</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написала это в отзыве к работе и напишу тут<br/>Оби-Ван был неправ. любви всегда достаточно, чтобы спасти кого-то, но иногда нужна просто другая любовь. Оби-Ван любил Энакина, и потому не появлялся в его жизни.<br/>однако не все так трагично, несмотря на смерти персонажей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За наносекунду до того, как световой меч Дарта Вейдера наносит последний удар, Оби-Ван вспоминает:</p><p><i>Он уже был здесь</i>.</p><p>Нет, не именно «здесь». Каждый раз все по-разному. Но это не меняет того факта, что Оби-Ван проживает вот уже четвертую жизнь, и, по его собственной оценке, он поступает не так правильно, как должен.</p><p>Когда его тело растворяется, а жизненная энергия присоединяется к Силе, он понимает:</p><p>
  <i>Еще раз. Ему дали еще одну жизнь, чтобы все сделать правильно — и в следующий раз он не ошибется.</i>
</p><p>~</p><p>В первой жизни — в самой первой, о которой он помнит, — он принимает сны Энакина всерьез.</p><p>История знает множество джедаев, обладавших даром предвиденья, и хотя сейчас эти легендарные создания больше не существуют, Оби-Ван понимает, что если у кого и должен быть такой дар, то определенно у Избранного. Поэтому, пока Оби-Ван защищает сенатора с Набу, Энакин совершает несогласованный полет на Татуин.</p><p>Он прибывает вовремя. Он спасает свою мать от Песчаных людей.</p><p>В этой жизни судьба совсем не благосклонна к Оби-Вану: ему — в одиночку — не удается предотвратить убийство Падме Амидалы, и война поглащает Республику.</p><p>И эту войну Оби-Ван встречает без Энакина — тот решает остаться на Татуине и защищать свою мать и ее новую семью — <i>его новую семью</i> — ото всех бед. Он покидает Орден Джедаев, даже не срезав падаванскую косичку, и женится через год.</p><p>Джедаи борются, но проигрывают. Возникает Империя; галактику поглощает тьма. Оби-Ван, Йода и еще несколько выживших джедаев вынуждены скрываться, дожидаясь, пока взойдут посеянные ими семена Сопротивления.</p><p>Энакин переживает войну, занимаясь влагодобычей на ферме вместе с Оуэном Ларсом, но Оби-Ван больше никогда его не встречает, и тот факт, что он потерял человека, которого любит, делает его изгнание просто невыносимым. До полного расцвета Сопротивления Оби-Ван не доживает.</p><p>~</p><p>Во второй жизни Оби-Ван становится тайным учеником ситхов.</p><p>Трагически потеряв Квай-Гона на Набу и победив Дарта Мола, Оби-Вану легко удается убедить Дарта Сидиуса в своем разочаровании Орденом и в том, что ему стоит взять ученика из джедаев и привести его на Темную сторону.</p><p>Знание из первой жизни о том, что верховный канцлер Палпатин и есть Дарт Сидиус, помогает Оби-Вану сделать первый шаг.</p><p>Все идет по плану. Десять лет спустя именно Оби-Ван ведет на два фронта войну клонов — как генерал-джедай республиканской армии и как таинственный, замаскированный лидер сепаратистов, известный только как Бен. Именно он лишает Энакина руки; Оби-Вану от этого гораздо больнее, чем Энакину, но у него просто нет выбора. В конце концов, как неизбежно поступают все ситхи, Оби-Ван планирует убить своего Учителя, чтобы тем самым спасти галактику от зла Дарта Сидиуса.</p><p>Вот только он не учел Энакина, умного и неподкупного, раскрывшего эту тайну и бросившего вызов Дарту Сидиусу, чтобы спасти Оби-Вана.</p><p>Энакин бьется с ним и побеждает. Ценой своей жизни.</p><p>— Я спас тебя, Оби-Ван, — говорит Энакин и умирает.</p><p>Оби-Ван качает в руках тело человека, которого он любит — любил! — и безутешно воет. Он стольким пожертвовал, чтобы Энакин был рядом с ним, и все равно остался ни с чем. Это невыносимо.</p><p>Он кричит, полный тоски и гнева, переполняя Силу тьмой. Он хочет умереть тоже, вместе с Энакином, но обойдется лишь уничтожением всего живого в галактике.</p><p>~</p><p>В третьей жизни они становятся любовниками.</p><p>Конечно, он дожидается, пока Энакин станет рыцарем, но потом… Все прекрасно, просто прекрасно, и все тяжести и страдания войны только сильнее сближают их.</p><p>Иногда они занимаются любовью быстро и лихорадочно, трутся друг о друга, пока их тела не станут липкими от пота и семени. Иногда же все происходит медленно, и Оби-Ван дразнит Энакина, пока тот не начнет умолять взять его. А иногда Энакин сверху, и от каждого его толчка, длинного, сильного и глубокого, у Оби-Вана перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>Чаще всего — они слишком уставшие, поэтому они просто лежат вместе, обнявшись и сплетясь в единое целое, целуются и шепчут друг другу слова любви, пока на них не опустится пелена сна.</p><p>Оби-Ван никогда не думал, что Энакин может пасть на темную сторону из-за любви, а не из-за ненависти. В этой жизни Энакин переходит на сторону тьмы из-за любви к Оби-Вану. Это было неизбежно. К моменту, когда Оби-Ван понимает, что происходит, становится уже слишком поздно.</p><p>А затем — Мустафар.</p><p>— Я ненавижу тебя! — рычит Энакин.</p><p>— Я любил тебя.</p><p>Слова Оби-Вана звучат, словно жалкое оправдание, но его никто не слышит. Любви, оказывается, недостаточно, чтобы спасти их. Так было и в прошлом. Почему же он решил, что теперь все будет иначе? Когда Энакин поднимает свой световой меч, чтобы убить, но умирает сам.</p><p>На адском берегу лавовой реки, стоя над обугленными останками Энакина, Оби-Ван отрешенно думает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь сделать все правильно.</p><p>~</p><p>История четвертой жизни Оби-Вана уже известна. Здесь он несчастлив тоже.</p><p>~</p><p>В своей пятой, последней, жизни он не отправляется на Татуин.</p><p>Когда королева Амидала выходит из блокады Набу Торговой Федерацией, Оби-Ван не обращает внимания на звездные карты и не предлагает отправиться на Татуин, чтобы починить гипердвигатель. Вместо этого они дрейфуют в космосе, пока их вновь не ловят в плен и не объявляют политическими заключенными.</p><p>Квай-Гон не становится Учителем Энакина. Оби-Ван борется с искушением узнать, как и где поживает человек, которого он любит, поэтому про Энакина не знает ни одна сторона.</p><p>И хотя Орден успешно проводит переговоры по освобождению Квай-Гона и Оби-Вана, Амидалу все равно казнят в качестве примера. В галактике начинается война, и Дарт Сидиус на целых десять лет раньше приводит в исполнение свой зловещий план по свержению Республики.</p><p>Он допускает ошибку. Действуя вместе, Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон за год раскрывают секрет Палпатина, и пока они пытаются свергнуть Дарта Мола, весь Орден противостоит Палпатину.</p><p>Орден джедаев теряет слишком многих. Половина Совета погибает от рук Дарта Сидиуса, и вновь Оби-Вану не удается спасти Квай-Гона от меча Мола. Но в конце концов — ситхи повержены, Республика выстояла. И это, думает Оби-Ван, можно считать победой сил добра.</p><p>Меньшая из потерь Ордена — сам Оби-Ван: он понимает, что дальше никак. Он отдает свой световой меч и отказывается от рыцарства. Он становится Потерянным Двадцать Первым. Его бюст хранится в джедайских архивах.</p><p>После этого он десять лет путешествует по галактике, никому не нужный и неизвестный. По ночам чаще всего ему снится Энакин.</p><p>Во время недолгой остановки на Маластаре до него доходят слухи о празднике в честь прибытия единственного человека-гонщика на подах, трехкратного победителя Бунта Ив, и Оби-Ван ничего не может с собой поделать: ему нужно собственными глазами увидеть этого так называемого «Покорителя небес»*.</p><p>— Энакин, — шепчет Оби-Ван. В этой жизни он красивее и прекраснее, чем Оби-Ван мог себе представить.</p><p>— Извини, я тебя знаю? — спрашивает Покоритель небес бросающим вызов тоном. Он настроен воинственно. Понятно, что он никому не называл своего настоящего имени!</p><p>— Не знаю. А ты? — Оби-Ван решает бросить вызов в ответ.</p><p>— Я не… ну, вообще, забавно, но, клянусь, ты мне снился.</p><p>До конца своей жизни Оби-Ван счастлив, потому что они с Энакином вместе. И никогда больше они не расстанутся.</p><p>
  <i>И теперь, наконец, все правильно.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* - здесь Энакин берет себе псевдоним, образованный от его фамилии; я решила перевести, а не оставлять транскрипцией «Скай Уокер».</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>